


Heart th(robbing)

by jeongcheongs



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Crimes & Criminals, Dark, Human Trafficking, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Light Angst, M/M, Organ Theft, not really but idk how to describe it, this is kind of really dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheongs/pseuds/jeongcheongs
Summary: They may be monsters, but as long as they have each other, everything will be okay.





	Heart th(robbing)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: DON'T READ THIS IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO BLOOD/VIOLENCE/GORE
> 
> this features: kidnapping, organ trafficking
> 
> in no way am I writing this to make light of human trafficking or any similar problems
> 
> if you don't like it don't read it~

“Pass me the forceps.”

 

Picking out what was asked for, Zhengting hands Xukun the tool, watching him snip away expertly at the fat around the kidneys.

 

“Okay, someone get me the cooler.”

 

Rushing over, Zhengting opens the ice box to receive the organ Xukun cups in his hands, storing it aside as Xukun starts goes back to remove other pieces of their victim’s body.

 

Two hours later, the man on the table was void of any essential organs that he needed to survive. His heart, kidneys, lungs, pancreas, and even his corneas has been removed, placed in their freezes for safe keeping, waiting to be shipped out to their highest bidders.

 

Gruesome, yes, but this is what they have been trained to do, and have been doing for years. At the ripe ages of sixteen, Cai Xukun and Zhu Zhengting were taken off the streets, weak, starving, with ragged clothes and all, used as bait to lure unsuspecting victims. 

 

 _Come with me,_ the man had said, _I’ll give you a better life._

 

Even back then, Zhengting remembers always leaning on Xukun for support, hiding his face in Xukun’s neck when the man had approached them, curled up together in a back alley behind a supermarket.

 

The man entices them with promises of food, water and shelter, and Xukun makes the decision for them, agreeing to follow the man on one condition. _As long as we get to stay together._

 

That night was the first time Zhengting took a victim, shaky hands tugging an oblivious passerby into a back alley, watching as Xukun smashes a baseball bat at his head, helping keep watch as they dragged the body into a van.

 

Years later, Zhengting and Xukun branched off, opting to work as a duo instead, not being able to trust anyone else but each other. They learn how the black market works, ways to seduce their victims, to remove and transport organs, to get rid of the bodies and hide the evidence.

 

Their lifestyle is morbid, hidden in the darkest corners of developing countries, but Zhengting couldn’t care less, as long as he had Xukun with him, everything would be okay.

 

Also, Xukun always look so good when he’s covered in blood.

 

During the nights, Zhengting would round up as many possible “donors” as possible, luring drunks away with a bite on his bottom lip and a sultry gaze, tugging strangers into dark alleyways, knocking them unconscious, or just by offering a lollipop to naive children, flashing a bright smile and offering a hand when their parents turn the other way.

 

When he gets back, Xukun would be ready for him, greeting Zhengting with a kiss as he surveys the people that he would be slicing open for the day. He would take the noisiest ones first, and with a dose of anaesthesia or simply a bash to the head, Xukun would cut down from their necks to their navel, removing pieces of them one by one, starting by their kidneys, then the pancreas, liver, corneas of their eyes, then the heart or the lungs if they’re up for the extra money. 

 

Zhengting likes watching Xukun take the heart out the most, seeing him make a perfectly straight incision down the victim’s chest, watching him cut the breast bone in half, often discarding the bones wherever, they won’t be missed anyways. He would watch Xukun cut through the veins and arteries surrounding the heart, taking the heart in his hands and putting it away. In a way, that was what Xukun did to Zhengting when they met, rip Zhengting’s chest open and take his heart for himself.

 

During the days, if they finish early, they’ll collapse against each other on the bumpy, fold-open sofa bed that they bought for two dollars, watching their beat up television box with glitchy images until they fall asleep.

 

“Do you ever regret choosing this path?” Zhengting asks, head against Xukun’s chest, legs tangling up with each other. “Like, if we chose not to follow him that day?”

 

“Hmm—” Xukun hums, running a soft hand through Zhengting’s hair. “Not really, actually.”

 

“Why not?” Zhengting has always thought about what their lives would be like if they had refused the offer. Maybe they would’ve gone back to school, go to university and find a real, legitimate job. Zhengting thinks he would have opened a dance studio, teaching little kids to tumble and twirl like he did when he was young. Xukun would have gone to medical school, Zhengting thinks, become one of those hot shot surgeon attendants from Grey’s Anatomy saving thousands and thousands of lives. Kind of ironic, really.

 

“We wouldn’t still be together if we chose not to come here.” Xukun says, an unusual tension filling the air. “Do you really think that we would be able to survive on the streets like that? The government would have found us, put us in an orphanage or in foster care. They would have separated us.”

 

Xukun wraps his arms tighter around Zhengting, laying soft kisses on his head. “When we earn more, when we have enough money, let’s run away. Leave this life behind and, I dunno, start fresh.”

 

Zhengting nods against Xukun’s chest, stroking the scratchy material that his boyfriend is wearing. He hates the shirt, but it’s the only shirt that’s not completely bloodstained, and it reminds Zhengting of the life they could have had.

 

They lay there, side by side, basking in each other’s warmth as the television drones on, and it almost feels like they weren’t Xukun and Zhengting for a moment, but instead a normal couple with a nine-to-five job and two cats.

 

“I’m glad that you said yes, that night.” Zhengting says, eyes gazing droopily at Xukun, trying to stay awake. “I wouldn’t be able to live without you.”

 

A hand tilts Zhengting’s chin up, bringing his face to Xukun’s as they connects their lips together. It’s gentle, wary even, similar to their first kiss ten years ago, nervous and doubtful, but full of passion and emotion that most people are unable to feel within their lives. 

 

“As long as we’re together, nothing bad is going to happen.”

 

Zhengting and Xukun may be the villains, the monsters, or the scums of the Earth, but to them, it doesn’t matter, cause Zhengting is nothing without Xukun, and Xukun is nothing without Zhengting.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY I WROTE THIS WHEN I WAS SICK AND HIGH ON MEDS :'(
> 
> I actually wrote this months ago but I was really conflicted on whether I should actually post it or not due to the themes featured... my friends convinced me to at least post it and see what happens though
> 
> I might delete this if people really think its THAT bad... I really hope I don't have to but we'll see
> 
> please leave any comments on what you think ^.^ please don't hate me i have issues :((


End file.
